Deceived
by AnxietyDisorder
Summary: One day Allen Walker wakes up not to be Allen anymore, but instead Neah, the Fourteenth Noah. However with the Fourteenth pretending to be Allen, no one realizes that Allen is gone. With everyone fooled, thinking that the Fourteenth is Allen, will the Noah successfully achieve his goals, or will someone realize before he gets there?


Hey guys! Here I come to you with a topic I have been wanting to write about for a long time. It's really weird because I haven't seen any D. Gray-man fanfiction that are like this, so :P since I can't read it, why not write it? Haha hope you guys enjoy this rather short first chapter. I guess it's more like a prologue than a chapter, but then if you don't read it the chapter it doesn't make sense so whatever haha.

**Disclaimer - I do not own D. Gray-man :(**

* * *

My_ head throbbed to a rhythmic thump along with my steadily weakening heartbeat. The texture of the cool wall I leaned my back on did nothing to help my fragile state. With cloudy eyes I looked up at the familiar figure with great difficulty. The male's silver eyes were met only to reflect pain, agony, and guilt. _

"_Allen…" I managed to wisp out._

"_I'll protect you Neah. Until the very end, no matter what it costs. Here, take my body and use it as a host… I'll keep you safe until the very day you revive." _

I slipped out of my dream and steadily regained consciousness. With my eyes still closed, I began to analyze the environment I was in. The overwhelming smell of disinfectants and the constant machine beeping in the background made my head fuzzy as I realized the fact that I was in an infirmary. Constant chattering and footsteps filled the presumably large room.

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times to get adjusted to the blinding lights. I looked around the room to confirm that I was indeed in an infirmary filled with many patients and nurses. My wondering eyes stopped when it met with a wide eye belonging to a redheaded male.

"Allen!" He cried. "Head Nurse, Allen is awake!" He called to a very intimidating looking old nurse. "God Allen, I'm so glad you woke up! It's been good two weeks since you got knocked out from that nasty level four akuma. Everyone was worried sick." He beamed at me, and stared eagerly for a reply.

Although I had realized that this was one of Allen's friends, I could do nothing but stare stupidly into the single visible green eye of the red headed male. I had no absolute clue to who he was.

"Hey Allen? You all right? It's me, Lavi." He asked worriedly when there was no reply from me.

"Ah, Lavi. I'm sorry, I was just a bit dazed out." I smiled, quickly picking up his name.

Lavi's countenance was hard to read after that; an expression full of worry, relief, and maybe a little bit of doubt.

The Head Nurse fussed over me, "Well of course you're dazed out! Lavi, inform everyone that Allen woke up. Allen, are you feeling all right? Let's run some checkups okay dear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Lavi's face brightened up as he answered enthusiastically and shut the book he was reading with a thud and dashed out of the room.

I responded with a loud growl from my stomach. I blushed, only realizing now how famished I was.

"Oh dear, right, you haven't eaten for two whole weeks, even a normal person would have been famished." The Head Nurse said while she pressed on my leg and arm to check if they were healed. "It seems the worst injuries have healed while you were knocked out. I'll let you take a trip to the cafeteria if someone accompanies you and makes sure you don't do anything rash."

"Thank you, Head Nurse." I smiled back at her.

After she was done checking up on all possible injuries, I snuggled into my pillow and finally relaxed my tense body. I inhaled and exhaled deeply as I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the peaceful moment. I stared at my black scaly hand and wiggled the deformed fingers. I shuddered at the feel. That would take some while to get used to.

Suddenly the door burst open and a girl with short, dark hair came rushing into the infirmary. Her eyes searched frantically around the room until she caught sight of me.

"Allen!" She cried as she scurried up by my bed. "I was so worried, I mean, even when you come back from the most severe injuries, you always managed to wake up within a week, and this time, oh Allen… Two whole weeks…!"

She held me in a firm grasp while she mumbled on and on about how worried she was. My first instinct was to push her away, but sweet Allen wouldn't have done that. In an attempt to somewhat cheer her up, I patted her back awkwardly.

She smelled of sweet jasmine and honey.

I noticed Lavi walk in the room with a very antisocial looking Asian and a blonde rigid man with two spots on his forehead.

"Took you long enough to wake up, beansprout." The Asian said grumpily.

I raised my brow at this. Beansprout? Did I really look like a beansprout? Speaking of appearances, how did I even look like? I would have to stop and check by a mirror later. Lavi elbowed the Asian in the ribcage.

"Kanda, don't be so mean. See, Allen doesn't even have much strength to insult you back like he usually does." Lavi said.

Kanda just clicked his tongue in reply.

The exorcist girl finally pulled back from her embrace and stared closely into my face with glistening eyes and trembling lips. I squirmed under her intimate stare.

"Never scare me like that again, okay Allen? Don't push yourself too hard! Do you understand?" She said.

"…Okay." I answered a bit too unsurely, but directly covered it up with a reassuring smile.

She sighed, then straightened herself out and began walking towards the door. "Well, Komui called me to come visit by his office, so I'll be going now. I'll come check on you soon, Allen."

Then she walked out of the room.

"Tch, I don't even know why I came." Kanda murmured then walked out of the room behind her.

Lavi and the two spot were the only people next to my bed now.

"Lenalee was really sad while you were knocked out, because she always worries that you push your self too far. You're only 16, Allen." Lavi said.

The two spot finally opened his thin mouth and said, "But Allen is a general, and therefore has more duty to fulfill than you all do."

Lavi shot a glare at the two spot and said, "Link, no one cares."

Link let out an annoyed huff and said, "Please get out, I need to talk to Allen for a moment."

"Oh hell no, you're gonna start interrogating him aren't you? Like I'm going to let you do that, especially after he just woke up!" Lavi argued.

"Lavi, I'm talking to a Bookman here, am I correct?"

"But…Okay, fine. But only after I take him to the cafeteria so he can have a proper meal. He's starving! Look at that famished face." Lavi said as he pointed at my face.

Startled, and having no absolute idea what was going on, I stared at the two of them stupidly.

"Alright." Link sighed as he looked at me.

Lavi's face lit up and he helped me out of bed so I could go to the cafeteria to get fed. As soon as we left the infirmary, Lavi started talking about the things that had happened the past few weeks while I was out.

"The central was only irritated the first week of your hospitalization, because you couldn't go out on missions. But starting from the second week, they started suspecting you. They started going on about nonsense things like the fourteenth waking up inside of you while you were unconscious." Lavi explained.

"Really?" I smirked, "They're too paranoid, I tell you. Allen is right here." I lied.

Actually, it had been surprising how right on the spot the central was. I would have to be extra careful about my actions with the Black Order.

Lavi shot a quick glance at me and continued, "Exactly, and they decided that the crazy bastard two spot Link would watch you closely of any possible signs of the fourteenth and report immediately to the higher ups…" Lavi abruptly stopped in his tracks.

Confused by his sudden stop, I too, stopped and stared back at Lavi.

"Allen, I'm not suspecting you or anything…" Lavi sighed, "But I really do hope you are still there…"

It wasn't just a sigh; it was one of a confused, strangled sighs.

For a brief second I could do nothing but drown in Lavi's desperate stare, but then I said with a reassuring smile, "Of course Lavi. Allen Walker is still here."

Lavi let out a breath of relief and let a broad grin slide into his face. From then on, he seemed to have regained all his energy and started to blabber on about things I certainly could not care less about.

I'm sorry Lavi, but exorcist Allen Walker is no longer here. Instead, residing in his body is I, Neah, the fourteenth Noah, and I will do whatever it costs to obtain my goals. Allen Walker is already chained deep inside the abyss of my mind, and never is he to wake up until the day of judgement comes.

* * *

Soooo yes haha here is chapter 1. Please review, favorite, and follow my story! :D planning to update chapter 2 soon! I hope... :P


End file.
